


The Mirror Cracked

by knitekat



Series: Claiming [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Branding, Captivity, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leek's pov of Claiming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirror Cracked

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta. Written back in 2009.

How many times has the arrogant bastard spurned his offers of friendship ... and more? Treated him, Oliver Leek, with contempt. Leek revels in the sight before him, _Not so arrogant now, are you, Sir James. No, this is a far better position for you._

His tongue darts out to lick his lips, _You look so good like this, my pet. Your arse waiting for me ... so eager for me to touch you_. He runs a possessing hand over the lovely naked form in front of him, smiling as he feels the thrilled shivers of anticipation that it evokes. “Soon, my pet, soon” as he parts Lester's cheeks and gazes at his prize.

Freeing his cock, Leek lines up and pushes forward. Groaning as he buries himself in that sweet heat. Thrusting hard and fast as he seeks to make them one.

He hears the whine of disappointment from his pet as he withdraws, smiling he caresses his lover, “Later, my pet, later.”

Suddenly, Leek just knows what his lover most wants.

He feels immense pride in that realisation, as he watches Lester cry out and shiver in ecstasy as he receives the mark of Leek's love.

Leek feels himself harden, _Maybe sooner than I thought, my pet._


End file.
